School Sweetheart
by macstooge
Summary: For a long time, Roxas has depended on Axel. Who will Roxas depend on when his relationship with Axel becomes rocky? Akuroku, AxelxRoxas, RoxasxAxel, RikuxSora, SoraxRiku, DemxZexion, Roxasx? I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.
1. Chapter 1

Lately, Roxas had been feeling neglected. His boyfriend, Axel, had been talking to a lot more of the older girls recently and often forgot to include his younger boyfriend. The blonde boy was getting really fed up with how every one of the senior and junior girls batted their eyelashes at his sexy boyfriend. He was meant to be the only one who appreciated his beautiful body. Biting his nails, Roxas watched as the redhead flirted with some of the senior girls. Disgusted, the blonde turned on his heels and stomped away to his classroom.

Axel turned to see his boyfriend walk off in a huff. Feeling his mouth twist into a grin at the sight of the familiar tuft of blonde spikes, the redhead chuckled. Calling out to the younger boy, he saw the blonde pause before racing off into the crowd. Puzzled, Axel waved goodbye to the girls who cooed and swooned at his dazzling grin. Running after the blonde, Axel lost the smaller boy in the rushing crowd of students. Sighing defeated, the junior walked to his class on the other side of campus. Entering his classroom, Axel took his usual seat at the back, next to Riku. "What's up, flame boy? Didn't get a fix of your blonde cocaine?" Riku teased. Depressed, the redhead slumped in his chair, day dreaming about his angelic boyfriend.

"What happens if he's actually cheating on me? Dem, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Roxas wailed to his friend who sat silently, waiting patiently for the crying blonde to finish his rant. Sensing the boy had finished wailing, Demyx flicked the blonde's nose. "Roxas, I seriously doubt he's cheating on you. Axel's too stupid to hide a second girlfriend, you'd find out almost right away." The dirty blonde replied casually. "I guess you're right..." The smaller blonde conceded. "I'm always right, Rox. It's why you come to me, crying all the time." Demyx teased, sticking his tongue out at the sniffling boy. "Now stop crying, it makes you look ugly."

"Oh my god, Sora and I had the best sex yesterday. We were doing it in the car park right, and let's just say, I now need to pay for new leather seats." Riku gushed, sporting several new hickeys on his neck, clearly from yesterday's romp. Axel sighed. "Well, Roxas and I haven't had sex in a week or so." The redhead stated, drumming his fingers against the desk. Glancing over at his now silent friend, he saw the worried expression on his face. "Axel, what did you do?" Riku questioned, cautiously. The redhead shrugged, a saddened look marring his attractive features. "Fucked if I know, Riku."

Roxas watched almost jealously as Demyx bounded over to his boyfriend, standing outside the classroom for him. Pursing his lips, the blonde turned away from the loving scene between his friend and his boyfriend. Calling a hurried farewell to the dirty blonde, Roxas ran down the hall, exiting the school quickly. Heading into the juniors building, the blonde searched through the crowds for his boyfriend, finally catching sight of the unruly red mane over the heads of the other students. Pushing through the swarm of juniors, the sight in front of the smaller boy stopped him in his tracks. There was his boyfriend of two years, leaning over a giggling female, pressing his full lips against her carefully lip sticked mouth, his body pulled flush against her curvy and voluptuous body. Staring dejectedly at the sickeningly sweet exchange of lips, the blonde couldn't move as he felt big fat tear drops run down his face.

Running down the halls, Roxas searched blindly through his tears for a friendly face. Realising every freshmen was long gone, the blonde collapsed sobbing in front of his locker. "Roxas?" A husky voice called. Blinking away the tears, Roxas caught sight of Seifer leaning over him. "Look Seifer, can you bully me later? I'm just a little busy at the moment." The blonde laughed, causing a heavier onslaught of tears to pour from his shining sapphire eyes. The older boy knelt in front of the crying blonde, moving his hair off his wet face. "Roxas, not everything I say to you is because I'm bullying you." Seifer whispered, rubbing the younger boy's cheek affectionately. Confused, Roxas shook his head before falling into Seifer's arms, sobbing into his chest. "It's okay, Roxas. I'll drive you home." Seifer comforted, picking the blonde up and cradling him to his chest.

Roxas didn't know how he ended up at his house, standing on the sidewalk, awkwardly thanking his childhood bully for driving him home. The older blonde brushed it off, insisting it was only the right thing to do. Something about how the bully code wouldn't let him put his victim in danger of being raped or killed. Roxas nodded, waving to the boy before walking to his house. Feeling the tears well up, the blonde tried to blink them away when he heard a shout. "ROXAS! You better be ready for an ass whooping tomorrow!" Seifer yelled out his car window, winking at the younger boy. Unable to keep the tears from falling, Roxas nodded, smiling weakly before running inside.

Seifer smiled sadly, watching the boy slam the door. He knew the blonde was crying even harder now, despite his attempt to cheer him. The older boy stared longingly at the silent door, before slamming his closed fists against the steering wheel. "Fuck!" Seifer growled, throwing one wistful look back at the house before speeding off.

Axel frowned at the scene unfolding in front of his boyfriend's house. When he realised it was Seifer who had taken his blonde home, the redhead almost set his rival's car on fire. He had known for some time that junior harboured strong feelings for his boyfriend, but the blonde kept fucking up every chance he had to steal Roxas until today. Something had set the smaller boy off and instead of Axel comforting him, Seifer had taken him home. Seifer had wiped away his tears. Seifer had encouraged him. The redhead gazed longingly at the door of his boyfriend's house before storming back to his car.

Roxas couldn't help sliding down his front door, sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't even begin to fathom why Seifer had taken him home , let alone trying to cheer him up. Huddling into a small human shaped ball, the blonde cried himself until he didn't have the energy to stay awake any longer. Lifting himself up from the door, Roxas trudged to his room. Entering his room, he locked the door behind him and flicked the light off. Flopping onto his bed, the blonde gave one last shuddering sob as he fell into a deep sleep.

"I don't know what fucking happened, Zexion! If I did, I would be with Roxas right now, telling him it'll be alright! Oh wait, Seifer's already fucking done that!" The redhead raged, waving his arms around. Axel had driven straight to the blue haired junior's house, interrupting the almost sex scene between him and his dirty blonde lover. The redhead had crashed into his friend's room, with tears staining his face and an obscene amount of alcohol clutched to his chest. Zexion narrowed his eyes at his friend. "That's not what I heard." He said, pulling a shirt over his head and throwing a spare to his boyfriend. Demyx just sat there, quietly, waiting for Axel's side of the story. "Love, I think you should go home." Zexion murmured, placing a kiss against the blonde's forehead. Pouting, Demyx got up from the bed, pulling his pants on. "Fine, but you owe me." He warned before exiting the room and clicking the door shut softly behind him.

"What do you mean that Roxas thinks I'm cheating?!" Axel bellowed, taking a long swig from the bottle of vodka. His throat burning, Axel felt even more useless tears stream down his face, using the sleeve of his hoodie to haphazardly wipe them away. Zexion felt sorry for his childhood friend, he couldn't believe it when Demyx told him himself. He knew how hung up the redhead was on the small and feisty blonde. Axel let out a hiccupping sob, taking another long drink of the booze. "Seifer took him home." The crying boy murmured. The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "Seifer took him home and comforted him." Axel reiterated, slamming the bottle down. Zexion sighed softly before responding, "Maybe, you should talk to Roxas about this." Axel laughed, picking the bottle of vodka up only to fiddle with the label. "I guess." The redhead whispered, focusing on peeling the plastic label off. "Axel, you can spend the night here." The silent boy, stated. "Thanks. I don't know if I can go back home to listen to Reno." The boy appreciated his friend's consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

When Roxas awoke the next day, his head was thumping, threatening to break his skull open. Stretching wide, he rolled over to check the time. Double taking at the clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was eleven in the morning. He had slept through his alarm, twin brother and parents to miss half of the school day . Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Roxas felt unusually numb. Thinking to the events of the day before, he remembered with a heavy heart. He hadn't felt this lonely since before Axel had come to the island. The blonde had had no friends, even his brother was too busy for him. Socially awkward with a penchant to remain silent, nobody really got Roxas. That was until the fiery redhead moved here and stalked the blonde until he finally gave in, becoming the redhead's friend. Shaking those thoughts away, Roxas picked up his phone to see 3 missed calls from Demyx, six missed calls from Zexion, 20 text messages from Demyx and 11 missed phone calls from Axel with one voice mail. Leaving the voice mail for last, the blonde opened the latest text message from Demyx. Roxas had to laugh though at his friend's message.

_"Blondie, baby. Answer my calls, I need your sarcastic and dick like personality. I never realised school was this boring. Shit, I think Mr Leonheart sees me using my phone. Fuck, he saw. I'm coming over after school. Love you!" _

Checking through the other messages, he soon realised that all of the texts were similar to each other. Nervous, Roxas opened the voice mail from his boyfriend. His stomach doing flips, he waited for the click of the message.

_"R-Roxy! Please baby, answer my calls! __**Axel, you're drunk! Stop calling him! **__Shut up, Zexy! I'm trying to save my relationship here! *rustling noises and a shriek* __**Sorry, Roxas! We're going to bed now, see you at school!" **_The line clicked dead as the voice message stopped recording. The blonde bit his lip, forgetting that of course Demyx would have told Zexion all about yesterday who then would have told Axel. Throwing his phone across the room, Roxas crawled under his bed sheets, quickly falling asleep.

Axel woke in the late morning with a hangover the size of Riku's giant ass. Laughing at his own joke, the redhead winced as the movement caused his headache to worsen. Staring at the ceiling, he felt Zexion's warm body lying next to him in the bed. Feeling the familiar butterflies in his stomach, Axel rushed to the bathroom, nearly missing the sink as he threw up the prior night's alcohol. Panting heavily, the redhead leaned his face against the cool marble of the bathroom counter. He didn't know how everything had gotten so out of hand. Roxas never acted without thinking everything to death so whatever was troubling him was something serious. Axel looked up as he heard the shuffling of feet. Zexion appeared in the doorway, still half asleep. "We going to school?" The blue haired boy, questioned , rubbing his eyes. "May as well right?" Axel said, glumly.

Arriving at school, Axel and Zexion headed straight for the freshmen building. They decided they would wait for Roxas at his locker. But walking down the hallway, they noticed someone already had the same idea. Seifer was leaning against a locker, waiting for Roxas to come out of class. The redhead's pace quickened until he reached the blonde who smugly smirked. Suddenly, Axel's fist swung out and struck Seifer, cracking his hand against the blonde's cheek. "What the fuck, Axel?" Seifer spat, trying to pick himself up off the floor. "No, you get to fucking stay down. You don't come near Roxas, ever. I'm sick of you skulking around trying to pick him up. He's MINE." Axel snarled, kicking the boy in the ribs a couple of times. "Axel, let's go." Zexion said, watching as a group of students began to gather around them. Glancing up, Axel noticed the beginnings of the mob. Cursing, the redhead ceased kicking the blonde and left with Zexion.

Class seemed to drag by uneventfully, when Axel snapped. Screeching his chair backwards, the redhead picked his bag up and ran out the door screaming something about saving his marriage. His blue haired friend, shook his head and went back to writing notes from the class. "Is Axel losing it?" Riku questioned Zexion. The silent boy peered over his black rimmed glasses at the silver haired boy. "I think he might be..." The blue haired boy murmured.

Roxas awoke for the second time that day to obnoxious loud banging at his front door. Yawning, the blonde pulled himself out of his tangled sheets, shambling down the stairs to answer the door. Axel couldn't help but bang his fists furiously against the silent door. When he went to crash his hands against the buckling white door again, he found the door had opened to reveal Roxas. The blonde looked like shit, he was wearing his outfit from the day before, his deep cobalt blue eyes rimmed by reddened skin, his skin puffy and worn out. Clearly, he'd cried himself to sleep. "What do you want?" Roxas asked, softly. Taking in the sight of his redheaded boyfriend, the blonde realised that Axel's eyes were as red and worn out as his own, his usual mane of spikes hung limply around his face, the extravagant eyeliner missing from his cat like green eyes.

Axel flung himself against his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the blonde tightly. Ending up on the floor, winded by the assault, Roxas wiped a tear away from the redhead's cheek. "Why are you cheating on me?" Roxas asked, his voice breaking several times during the question. Axel shook his head furiously, snuggling his face into the smaller boy's chest. "Roxy, I'm useless without you. I don't even look at anyone but you. I dream about you and only you. You're my every thought, even in class when I should be working. Even when I'm talking to you now, I'm thinking about you. R-Roxas, I love you." The redhead whimpered, trying to hide the onslaught of tears in the blonde's crumpled clothes. Roxas cleared his throat, attempting to breathe through the emotions that were choking him. "I saw you in the seniors building. Kissing that stupid Aerith bitch. I watched as you ground your hips against her." The blonde whispered, trying not to dwell on the painful memory. "Roxas, why would I bother with Aerith? She's nothing like you and even if I am bisexual doesn't make me a cheater." Axel stated, his voice flaring in anger.

The blonde pushed his boyfriend off, pulling himself away from his arms. "Get out, Axel. I don't want to hear your lies anymore." Roxas sighed, scooting back a bit. Axel sat quietly before looking at Roxas. "So, you're going to date Seifer now?" The redhead asked, somewhat calmly. The blonde furrowed his brow, confused. "Where'd you get that idea?" Roxas asked. Axel gave a shaky breath, "Well we're breaking up right? I'm a cheater and you told me to get out. Besides, I saw how you clung to him yesterday." The redhead replied. Pausing, the blonde couldn't really put his thoughts together. "Sure, Axel. Whatever you say. Please don't call anymore." Roxas whispered, trying to shut the door on his now ex boyfriend. "But, I don't want to." Axel murmured as the door slammed in his face. Clutching the door like a life line, the redhead whispered, "I'll wait for you." before leaving.

Roxas heard the soft whisper behind the door and fell to his knees crying again. It would be okay, he assured himself. He had spent most of his life alone anyways, now that Axel was gone, he could get back to being by him. He wouldn't let this destroy him.


End file.
